


Girl With Nice Personality Gets the Hot Guy

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [48]
Category: Twisted Romance -Alex De campi
Genre: #2 Twinkle and the Star, Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Relationship Discussions, Tim Gunn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Dating someone famous while keeping their asexuality secret is sometimes difficult, but it's worth it. Usually





	Girl With Nice Personality Gets the Hot Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this only a one issue of one comic book, but I love Twinkle and Nick. They are adorable. I wanted to write a bit of an aftermath for them.

Twinkle works in the media. She is dating a hot movie star. She should know better than to keep doing this to herself.

She hears the door and she slams the laptop shut before Nick can see it. He comes into the living room, smiling, and Twinkle smiles back. Although apparently her smile is a bit strained, because Nick immediately looks at her with concern. He knows her so well all ready.

He sits down next to her and squeezes her shoulder. Twinkle turns her back enough that Nick can start giving her a backrub, which he does. It feels so good. But Nick isn't deterred. 

"You haven't been googling us again, have you?"

Twinkle sighs, "Why would I? It would just be another theory about how you are so obviously gay and I'm just a lousy beard?" 

"Babe..." Nick says with such sadness in his voice. 

Twinkle turns and gives him a proper smile this time, "I know it's not true." 

Nick hugs her from the back, and Twinkle leans back in his arms, sighing contently. 

Sure, Nick is hot. But he's also kind and adorable and loves her the way she is. She can deal with her own hormones and libido, the rest of it is more than enough. 

"Should I come out? They could stop speculating and just let us be," Nick suggests, and Twinkle is surprised.

Twinkle pulls away from him, looks at Nick deep in the eyes, "Are you ready for that?"

"..." Nick attempts to say something, but the words won't come out.

"You don't have to do it for me. And there aren't a lot of out ace people."

"There's Tim Gunn," Nick points out. 

"Being sexy is part of your appeal. Tim Gunn, as great as he is, isn't exactly a sex symbol. Your naked cover was a big hit." 

"So? Me not feeling sexual attraction doesn't mean people can't be attracted to me." It sounds slightly rehearsed, like this isn't the first time Nick has thought about this. Which is to be expected. He's dealt with the closet for a long time. 

"Coming out is a really big decision. I can handle the rumors and everything. I just want you to do what's right for you." 

Nick doesn't like mouth to mouth kisses, but he does like cheek kisses, and he gives her one now. "I love you, Twinkle. You know that, right?" 

Twinkle squeezes Nick's hand, "I love you, too. We can talk about this later. I think I was promised some actual Netflix and chill tonight?" 

Nick smiles, gets up, and they walk hand in hand to their bedroom. 

Sure, dating an ace is kinda frustrating sometimes, but they manage. As long as you have communication, you're all good.


End file.
